Remember Me
by cheekychipmonkey
Summary: This is the rewrite to my first remember me. What happens when you lose years of your life and cant even recognise yourself. Or you meet a very familiar face but it seems like you just met for the first time. title will be changed soon.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**Jeanette's POV **

Well I think it's safe to say this is going on the top of my list of the worst days of my life.

This is why I have no social life because when I do I get forced on dates with people like _him. _I stand in the rain, like my day could be any worse, with my coat shielding me from the rain and not doing a very good job as I'm still soaked.

All I want to do is get home but it's never that simple. I find myself standing by the road trying to signal a taxi while my friends decide that rather than help they'd rather stand around either singing or acting stupid. In my friend Carol's case she'd rather go round to strangers calling them her lover and offer sweets she doesn't have while my other friend Angela eats the face of one of the guys she managed to chat up, and here I am alone because I was stood up.

You see I would have had a date to bring for moral support and a lift home but of course with my luck that didn't happen. The person I referred to as _him _before is this guy Steve although I much prefer to call him stupid Steve as he's as thick as a brick. Don't worry that's not the nickname I gave him but in fact the name that was used when our friends introduced us, yep my friends are just that good to me. I've never met anyone as idiotic as Steve and yet here I find myself after being together a year full of lies and disappointment still going out with a man I cannot stand to be with and why you ask, I guess because I'm just that desperate.

You see I have nothing going for me I have huge glasses, frizzy hair, horrible crooked teeth and it wouldn't hurt for me to lose a few pounds. To sum it up I'm ugly. No need to sympathise no one else does and I know why cause its true I am ugly, I've always felt this way as I've never been entirely comfortable with my appearance, there's always something to change about myself.

To top it off I have the worst job in the world, its true what they say about long job titles meaning crap jobs, well I work for a home improvement company known and my job is Senior Manager of Flooring and Designs, guess what I do I sit around waiting for a customer to approach me, ask what they need and normally they say I'm looking for a new carpet, wallpaper, paint etc. I point them in the right direction and ask if they'd like any help, because it's such a struggle picking out wallpaper, usually I get a no thanks and off they go. Yes my job is fantastic, and it just gets better you see for the past three years working there I have been nothing but the best the company could possibly

want, yes I may hate my job but you have to start at the bottom to reach the top. I have had perfect attendance three years running onto four, took on jobs that weren't my responsibility, did over time and I even run errands for my boss during my break I have done everything I could and yet who does employee of the year and the £1000 pound bonus go to, only Dave's nephew and why did he get this reward because he spent an entire day cleaning one till, but that's not all he also broke a record and ended up on the wall of achievements because he won employee of the year and has only been working here for a month.

I could quit but like I said start at the bottom and work your way to the top even if I've been squashed under the ladder for three years and I'm not even acknowledged. There always someone better. Plus if I did quit its not like id get very far this is as best as it's gonna get. My dream is to be an interior designer/ decorator and I suppose I could just run my own business but if you hadn't already guessed my job doesn't pay very much and I just have enough to pay for bills and food I have no money to buy luxuries or save for anything and because my job is so very time consuming I also have no time to even think of luxuries because I work for idiotic, thieving, bias, deceitful and cruel people like my boss who has me running around all day.

Anyway back to now I decided to leave my friends and continue to search for a taxi as I bumped into Eleanor and her date, she decided she'd get a lift with me and rather than stay with her date who she claimed was boring although handsome, and stay with me knowing how terrible my day has been. The rain still hasn't stopped and now my feet are cold and painful and still no sign of a taxi.

We give up hope of finding one and decide to just suffer through it and walk home as itd probably be quicker and we didn't live that far away.

We get nearly half way there when I spot a taxi and I start to speed up and call it in an attempt to signal to the driver, when I notice someone else heading for the taxi, well I wasn't giving this up without a fight. I break out into a run shouting at the man heading towards the taxi "hey its mine!" But of course with my luck and clumsiness I forget that it's raining and I feel my foot slip, my mind goes blank as I see the ground getting closer, I shut my eyes and prepare for impact…. Ouch.


	2. quick message

I'M BACK! Yes I decided to rewrite this story and so I deleted the old one because otherwise ill end up using it as a template and not much will change. This is two stories in one there's one story about Jeanette and Simon and one about Brittany and Alvin. Chapters will alternate as although they are different stories they are still a joint story. I will also be changing the title as I feel that this title is now quite common and stories with this title tend to be generally the same and I don't want people to think it's another one of those stories, even though I love them. I haven't decided on a name yet but when I do I will let you know and I'm currently working on my next chapter, however some may be slower than others as I'm working on two stories now and it may turn to three stories even though I swore to myself id finish one story before starting another but I'm willing to accept the challenge. Plus I'm back into the flow of things now I'm sorted with college work for the moment and I now have two weeks off to write more chapters. This message will be deleted before the next chapter is put up. 


End file.
